In general, a distance detection apparatus is an apparatus which detects a distance to an external object. In electronic apparatuses, a tendency to detect a distance to an external object and to provide operation according to the detected distance increases.
Therefore, various efforts for miniaturization, weight reduction and precision improvement of distance detection apparatuses are being attempted.